mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Waluigi Pinball
Waluigi Pinball is the third track of the Flower Cup in Mario Kart DS. It is the prequel to that game's Wario Stadium and has the same music. The track takes place in a huge pinball stadium with a giant statue of Waluigi on the front of the sign. Layout ''Mario Kart DS The race begins in a dim tunnel with an indigo, metal floor. The gray walls are sparkling with green and yellow neon lights, and to the right, players can gigantic metallic spheres lined up through a tinted window, So, even though the luminescent MARIO KART sign marks it as a starting line for a racecourse, this is ''really a chute for balls to enter a massive pinball stadium. A Dash Panel propels players into a cannon (meant for pinballs), with flashing streams of light everywhere; the speed is amazing, able to outrun Spiny Shells if you enter it at a certain point, and at least delay a Red Shell attack. sailing through the platforms of his course.]] Exiting the launcher lets players on to a gray catwalk, lined with red barriers. Directly ahead, a huge, lighted sign displays the course's name with many bright colors, and outlying the track is some yellow railing, which the spheres come from. The track starts curving left, with the first row of Item Boxes along the way. The outer edge doesn't offer any Items, but instead a multitude of Boosters. A ramp right underneath a Waluigi sign follows, sending players high up into the air and down onto a long, green platform. This is pretty much the coolest part of the track- the camera angles delivered, matched with brilliantly laid and sudden turns, creates an amazing rush of adrenaline in players. And it's all mixed perfectly with the hulking pinballs, rolling along and stopping for no one (unless with a Star, though). Experienced players love driving right behind them and watching other players get plowed to the side. The descending gangway is also lined with red walls and takes about an 80 degree left turn, with an immediate right hairpin following. These turns require master Drifting skills, but for those lacking, extensions to the catwalk lie on the brims. Still tilting to the right, another difficult U-turn comes up. Then, a grated gray platform with a Boost Pad equipped ramp shoots players over a ball drop off (but they'll be back...) and onto the next section. After poomping back down, the track ahead is a dull metallic driveway, with mesh wire and red bars bordering it. Along the circumference of the drastic 270 degree right turn, the pinball railing can be seen carrying more doom to the track's route. Players should be able to refill on Items at the loop, and afterward is a large dip in the platform. Another railway overhead dumps more colossal pinballs on drivers' heads, and then two simple left corners followed (compared to the other turns in Waluigi Pinball.) The road surface goes back to purple/blue like form the beginning, and then... .]] The glory of the course, the sublime pinball arena opens up in front of players. The balls meet their destination here, careening off of multiple huge bouncers and pins. The dip from a while ago hangs over the entrance, and towering over the whole stadium is an enormous statue of Waluigi watching all the Mayahem down below. Florescent lights, a slot machine, lights, and giant Waluigi Pinball billboard, and MORE lights make this a site to behold- and also to beware. 4 large, blue-glowing bumpers in the formation of square knock around players... and pinballs. Their trajectory is almost completely random. Hopes of getting through the center of the track, which has a wooden path lined with yellow, without getting hit are not to high. Not to mention, each lap supplies another ball the machine. For safety, players can opt to head around the bumpers along the turquoise floor, a longer way, yet less infested with pinballs. 4 Item boxes award players at the end of the straight and center path. Next, another set of bumpers (to be exact four) lie ahead- differences if these include new pink color and rotation. They can actually be pretty hard to pass, and getting repeatedly slammed around isn't uncommon. A regular blue one lies in the center, along with a patch of Items, and surrounding all of the circling bumpers in each of the corner is a stationary blue bumper. Orange arrows on the track point players to the exit, right underneath the jack pot machine. But, of course, humungous red pins strike out at players, trying to make sure no one escapes the machine with a green electric flash. go through.]] A few advertisement signs follow, and then a right left 90 back into the loser (in this case winner) tunnel. The floor is once more indigo, and electronic light blue arrows point players around another sharp left turn. After this, the cycle through the pinball machine begins again! This course belongs to Waluigi. ;Missions information *Mission 3-1: Wario has to chase down and destroy 5 moving Item Boxes. *Mission 4-7: Toad has to drive through 10 gates in no particular order. ''Mario Kart 7 '', with Coins spread out across the track.]] Not too surprisingly, almost all features and obstacles of DS Waluigi Pinball remain unchanged in ''Mario Kart 7's retro remake. Not even the graphic are even that much changed- apart from being improved thanks to the Nintendo 3DS, light placement and small details like that remain true to the original fantastic course. This course has reappeared as the final course of Banana Cup. Coins have been added along straightaways, turns, and between bumpers (here replacing Item Boxes), Jump Boosts can be performed, the ejector now has a Glider ramp, and an additional Dash Panel has been placed right before the first jump after the cannon, but that's it. And only two of them, the Boost Pad and the glider portion, are really "changes" to the track, as the others are just features of Mario Kart 7. Ghosts Staff Ghost *''Ninten★しんや (2:23:288)'' (MKDS, Waluigi driving the Gold Mantis) *''Ret★Bill (2:44.372)'' (MK7, Wario driving a Standard Kart with Slick wheels and a Swooper glider) Expert Staff Ghost Nin★Nahhr (2:27.574) (MK7, Wario driving the Bruiser with Slim wheels and a Beast Glider) Trivia! *This is widely regarded by players, game reviews, polls, and even JonTron, as the best Mario Kart track of all time, much to its creativity, difficulty, and just overall enjoyable track. *Mario Circuit from Super Smash Bros. Brawl (now called Figure-8 Circuit as of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) also has a remix of this theme for its soundtrack; it also has a remix of Wario's victory music in the soundtrack. *This is the only course in Mario Kart DS to have techno sound effects. **In Mario Kart Tour, no sound effect was played upon making the last two turns that are the closest to the finish line. This issue was fixed in a later update. *For some reason, Waluigi Pinball appears in Mario Kart 7, but Waluigi doesn't. **However, he was planned to appear, but was scrapped due to time constraints, and was replaced with either Honey Queen or Wiggler. Gallery ''Mario Kart DS Waluigi Pinball (Overview).png|The map from above. Waluigi Pinball.jpg|Donkey Kong on Waluigi Pinball from the back cover of the ''Mario Kart DS box. File:Luigi (Waluigi_Pinball) (2).jpg|Luigi shooting through the ejector. ''Mario Kart 7 de:Waluigi-Flipper Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart DS tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 tracks Category:Flower Cup tracks Category:Banana Cup tracks Category:Retro tracks Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart Tour tracks Category:Mario Kart Tour